Tiny Turtle Topside
by Fuwa2 Kyara
Summary: The Little Mutant ninja turtles go up to street level, and guess who they meet up with?... JUNIOR Purple Dragons! What'll they do to stop them from doing their bad things? Disclaimer:I don't own TMNT


Another TMNT fanfiction by Medabots/Anime! The ten-year-old turtles go topside for training. (That is all...)  
  
Tiny Turtle Topside  
  
Ten-year-old Leo narrows his eyes. He stays still for a moment in his position. The tiny turtle is practicing his ninjutsu skills. He is REALLY focused and determined to get it right THIS time.  
  
When he is about to make his move, Mikey pops out in front of him!  
  
"What'cha doin'?" Mikey says with a smile.  
  
"AAH!" Leo falls flat on his rear from the fright his little brother gave him.  
  
"Ha-ha!" Mikey laughs. "Sorry, couldn't help myself!"  
  
Leo's frown turns into a light smile. "You little kidder!"  
  
Mikey helps him up, and then Master splinter called for them.  
  
They all sit down in front of their teacher and father.  
  
Master Splinter starts. "Today you will all be going above ground for your training. You may also have a bit of fun while you are up there."  
  
Three of the turtles cheer because of the rare chance of them getting to go topside. Mikey, however, looked a little scared. He didn't really liked going above ground to street level. The HUMANS weirded him out.  
  
Leo looks up at Splinter still with a smile.  
  
"But Master Splinter, I thought you didn't want us going up there. That 'it's too dangerous and that nobody would accept us above'."  
  
Master Splinter smiles "Yes, it is true that I have said those things, but I believe you four deserve a breath of fresh air once in a while."  
  
"Alright!!" Raph cheered. He was sick and tired of being in the sewers. "Can we go right now?" Raph was really excited and was ready to dash out.  
  
"Yes you may." Splinter nodded.  
  
Donny had a HUGE smile as he and his brothers got up and ran out. He took a bag with him to collect mechanical toys and little broken gadgets he can use to make his own things.  
  
Mikey still sat and watched his brothers run off.  
  
"Aren't you joining your brothers Michelangelo?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, right. Bye sensei." He waved at him as he left to catch up with his brothers.  
  
Master Splinter smiled again. How cute they all are.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
They all ran down the sewer tunnels until they found a manhole cover they can get up from.  
  
Raph looks up and climbs the ladder built into the wall. He started to push at the manhole cover, but it wouldn't budge!  
  
"Ugh! Can you guys gimme a hand?"  
  
"Sure!" Donny cutely smiled as he climbed up to help him push open the manhole cover.  
  
"UUUNNGH!!! It's stuck!"  
  
Mikey and Leo looks at each other.  
  
Donny jumps down from the ladder. "Maybe a car parked on top of it."  
  
Raph still pushes at the manhole cover. "I don't think so."  
  
Raph kept pushing with all his might.  
  
Right before Mikey suggests trying another one,  
  
KA-FWANG!!  
  
"Whoa!!" Raph yells as the cover finally popped open, and because of the force he put into pushing it, he flew up onto the streets.  
  
"Raph, you okay?" Leo looked from the bottom as Donny and Mikey started to climb up again.  
  
"Yah, I'm okay." He held the back of his head as he sat up.  
  
They finally got up to street level. They all looked around the city for something interesting, or just run around.  
  
Even though it was pretty cold, that didn't stop the turtles from enjoying them selves. Leo did cartwheels on the roof with Raph. Jumping from one to the other. Mikey was hiding behind garbage dumps and stayed in the shadows of things. (He was still nervous about seeing humans.) Donny was looking inside garbage cans for useful tech stuff.  
  
He poked his head into one, but poked it out as fast as he could. "Phew!! That stinks!!" He said as he covered his nose. ~((I don't exactly see their noses on TV though. ))~  
  
On the roof, Raph and Leo are still chasing each other.  
  
"You're never gonna catch me Raph!" He said running and jumping roof from roof.  
  
Raph grinned "You just wait and seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"  
  
Leonardo stops as he heard his brother's voice disappear.  
  
"Raph!?" Leo looked around, but there was no sight of Raph!  
  
He hears Raph's quiet voice "Oww."  
  
Leo rushes to the edge of the roof thinking of all the worst things that could've happened to him.  
  
Looking down from the edge, he let out a sigh of relief. Raph had fallen from the roof, but there were garbage bags that cushioned his fall.  
  
Leo gets down from an emergency stairway. "Again I'll ask. Are you okay?" Leo had a slight smile on him.  
  
Raph frowned "Oh I'm fine. I only got scared half to death and I think I just landed in someone's dinner!!" He snapped as he got up looking at the disgusting mush on his shell and garbage bag. It looked like something between mashed potato, or chili, or melted ice cream or something. Leo wasn't quite sure.  
  
"Eww!" Raph said in disgust.  
  
"Heh, lets go check what Donny and Mikey are doing!" Leo starts to run out of the ally.  
  
"Hey wait up!"  
  
Leo ran over to where Donny was. He instantly looked up from the garbage can. "Oh, hi Leo."  
  
Leo looked around. "Where's Mikey?"  
  
"He... Is..Umm, oh! Over there!"  
  
He pointed to where Mikey was hiding. It was really noticeable where he was! He was hiding behind a fire hydrant, just crouching down and ducking.  
  
Leo couldn't help to snicker and nether could Donny!  
  
"Hey Mikey!"  
  
"Whoa!" Mikey jumped. "Dude! Don't DO that!"  
  
"' Sorry, couldn't help myself!'" Leo tried not to laugh.  
  
Mikey smiled.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
KASHATTER!!!  
  
The Little MNTs heard the sound of breaking glass and a few cheers. The four brothers peeked from the corner of a building. They saw kids about their age, but a little more... Punkier, and those kids were breaking into a store!  
  
"Heh heh heh!" one of them snickered.  
  
"We're gonna get big bucks! I hope the Purple Dragons like what we're doing!" Another mini thug had said.  
  
Well the turtles didn't like what they were doing at all! Raph became a little angry. Don and Leo were shocked to see kids do such things, and Mikey got scared and took a step back, but then... CLANG!  
  
Mikey had just knocked over a soda can!  
  
"Uh oh..." Mikey whispered.  
  
"WHO'S THERE!?" a kid shouted, but they were all astonished when they saw 4 huge turtles! One of the mini Purple Dragons ran away screaming "mommy" ((If they think they're huge now, they should see them at 15!))  
  
"Whoa! What kind of freaks are you" Another kid pointed.  
  
As Mikey got up he said. "You know, it's rude to point."  
  
"Those ugly things can talk too?"  
  
"They only have three fingers?"  
  
"What's with those masks?"  
  
The turtles weren't that fond of the "comments" they were dishing out. They frowned.  
  
A big kid came along from the back of the crowd. The kid had long cyan- coloured hair. He was about 1 year older than the turtles.  
  
"Let's show these green morons to the petting zoo, or more like the museum. C'ause they're gonna be extinct by the time the Junior Purple Dragons get through with you freaks!" The huge kid cracked his knuckles.  
  
Little Raphie narrowed his eyes. Leo did also.  
  
Donny thought *JUNIOR Purple Dragons? I'd hate to see the non-juniors*  
  
Mikey shook all over and his teeth were even chattering.  
  
"Let's get em!!!" A puny punk yelled, and they charged.  
  
Mikey jumped a little. "Yipe!"  
  
Leo started by dodging a punch, then a kick. When the little Purple D kicked, it toppled over to another kid since he lost his balance. Leo shrugs.  
  
Raph wrestled with two of the kids on the ground. They punch him and miss, they pulled on Raph's mask but he pulled the guys' hair, Raph and the mini Purple Ds went on top and bottom of each other, screaming and growling.  
  
Donny ducked from a tackle and ran toward the store window. He picked up a pole just his size and tackled toward them.  
  
Mikey screamed each time the kids threw a punch or kick at him. When they surrounded him and tried to tackle, he jumped away and the kids slammed into each other.  
  
A J.P.D. ran away screaming. "I'm telling the Purple Dragons!!... Or better yet... MOMMY!!!!!!"  
  
Leo saw the tubby kid run off. When the kid didn't fight at all, but at least there was one less to take care of. Leo turned back to his battle and noticed that all four he was facing was armed with a hammer, a big rock, a glass bottle, and the last kid was hobbling as he carried a chair from the store. Leo took two poles like Donny's, only a little smaller. He swiftly slashed at them as if he was using katanas. The kids slammed into the wall. Leo smiled. He was glad to get his moves right. Suddenly a kid trips him.  
  
Now Raph was getting pan-caked by all 10 of them stacking on top of him, but Raph got out of the pile before they started to fight each other for who's squishing who. Raph just left them like that to fight other guys, but a J.P.D. attacks him from behind.  
  
"AAH!" Mikey screams again since a kid got a crowbar and was about to whack him with it! He ran till he remembered a little trick Master Splinter taught them. It was hard, but at least he'll get rid of the crowbar kid!  
  
He headed toward the wall and thought out the plan. He'll jump, push off the wall to do a quick spin, and land safely behind his enemy who will be crashing into the wall from the sudden movement. As Mikey jumped off the wall he thought he was doing perfect, until he noticed that he didn't get enough height to do the quick spin!  
  
WHAM!  
  
Mikey slammed right into the kid and the kid was knocked out cold.  
  
Mikey gets up, and as he does the word "Sorry" slips out. -_-'  
  
Most of the kids were knocked out or crying in the corner, but there were tons more to take care of. The tall cyan haired boy growled at the turtles. Raph replied to that with another growl.  
  
The four were surrounded. It was about 22 against Leo and his brothers, and they were about to tackle them. Leo, Don, Raph, and Mikey grinned when they did. All four of them jumped at the last minute of the assault.  
  
BOKA BAM SQUISH BOCK SQUIII TUMBLE  
  
The LMNT landed safely inches away from the Junior Purple Dragon pile.  
  
"Let's go home guys. I don't want to get into anymore trouble."  
  
The turtles head for the manhole they came up from, but Mikey look back as they walk away.  
  
*Something tells me we're gonna see those guys later on* he thought, and ran to catch up to his brothers as he heard the sirens of police cars.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Now the turtles are 15. Leo and his brothers meet up with the same kids again. They were also teenagers like them.  
  
Leo and his brothers clench their teeth. They pretty much remember them, but the Purple Dragons don't seem to remember too much.  
  
The same KIDS threat them.  
  
"Look at the freaks!"  
  
"What's with the stupid turtle costume?"  
  
"You're going down, FREAKS!"  
  
The same cyan haired guy steps forward, twirling his stick.  
  
"No one messes with the Purple Dragons, especially guys wearing stupid turtle costumes!"  
  
Leo thought *They're wrong. We're not wearing costumes.*  
  
The turtles jump to attack the threatening thugs.  
  
"HEIIIYAH!" ........  
  
END! 


End file.
